Eighth Time's the Charm
by Violet-Amy
Summary: From an old season 2 GKM prompt. Finn's still hurt from Babygate, plus now losing the quarterback position. Sam wants to make it up to him. Puck is sorry for what he did to Finn, but Finn was kind of asking for it. And why isn't Finn nailing Kurt, who totally wants him? If Finn is too oblivious to see what he could be having there, Puck is going to take it for himself.


Finn is an idiot. Not even just the whole believing he got Quinn pregnant in the hot tub thing, though that was epically dumb. But how he never got her to do it with him even though they were going out and all it would have taken was a couple wine coolers.

And, okay, Puck shouldn't have fucked her just because he could and just because Finn had practically laid out the welcome mat for some dude to do it. Puck shouldn't have been that dude because he and Finn were bros. It's just frustrating to watch his "bro" be so clueless.

Take Kurt for example. Sure, Finn isn't gay, and neither is Puck, obviously. But that Hummel kid has a nice ass. Like, a really nice ass. Most girls won't even do anal, but gay dudes don't really have a choice. And Finn's not getting any anywhere else, and Hummel is still throwing himself at him, so what the fuck is Hudson waiting for?

Well, whatever. Bros or not, if Finn's not interested, there's no reason for Puck not to tap that.

Kurt's not expecting Puck, of all people, to put a hand on his shoulder as everyone's leaving the choir after glee practice and say, "Hold back, man, I need to talk to you."

"What about?" Kurt asks suspiciously.

"I have a proposition for you. Just chill and I'll tell you when everyone's gone."

Kurt scoffs at Puck's use of the word proposition, which he doesn't apparently know the meaning of. But he's curious enough that when he sees that Mercedes is waiting for him he motions for her to go on without him.

The room empties and Kurt hops up on the piano. "I'm intrigued," he tells Puck, who's standing right in front of him, almost touching his dangling legs. "What's your 'proposition'?"

Puck looks him in the eye and says, "I've never tried to seduce a dude before, so I'll just come out and say it. I think you and me should be fuck buddies."

Kurt's heart skips a beat. But he gets it right away. "Ha ha, very funny, Puck. Now was there something you actually wanted to talk to me about, or..."

"I'm serious. Hear me out. You like dudes. I'm a dude."

"Brilliant observation."

"I'm not done. I like your ass. You haven't seen the Puckasaurus yet, but everybody who sees it likes it." Kurt rolls his eyes at that, but Puck just continues. "You're a virgin, right?"

Kurt nods reluctantly.

"Your first time should be with someone who knows what they're doing. And I've totally fucked virgins before, I know how to do it so it won't hurt. Not that much, I mean. It always hurts a little the first time."

"My first time," Kurt argues, "should be with someone I'm in love with."

"No, see, that's where you're wrong. When you're with someone you love, you'll want sex to be all special and magical and shit. But it won't be if you're all groping around trying to figure out where his dick is."

"But I want romance."

"And if you find it I'll wish you well and we'll call off our...our thing, no hard feelings."

Kurt hesitates. It's not a bad argument...Well, actually it's a terrible argument. But Puck is hot, and Kurt really, really wants sex with someone other than his own hand. He'd prefer to be in love, but that's probably never going to happen at McKinley.

And then Puck adds, "Besides, you want Finn, right?"

How the hell does Puck know that? Kurt's not about to admit it, but he can't bring himself to deny it either.

"That's what I thought. Don't you think seeing you with someone else will make Finn realize what he's missing? And don't you think he'd like nothing more than to steal someone from me to get back at me for Quinn? And like I said, if that happens and you wanna leave me for him, no hard feelings."

"Wait, are you saying you'd want our relationship to be public knowledge? I assumed you were talking about something clandestine."

"Not public knowledge," Puck admits, "but Finn will find out. He's my best bro."

And totally against his better judgment, Kurt says okay, and they hammer out the details of their new arrangement.

XOXOXO

Sam feels bad about taking the quarterback spot from Finn. And when he hears about how last year Finn lost Quinn in the most humiliating way possible, he feels even worse. Not bad enough to quit the team, but bad enough to want to make it up to him. And there's really only one way he can think of.

Blowjobs were practically a form of currency at his old school, and Sam is really good at giving them. He has the lips for it, and besides, he actually kind of likes doing it. He actually kind of likes being fucked too, though he's not going to offer Finn that. Not yet, anyway. Even at his old school, catching was considered pretty gay. Getting blowjobs wasn't gay at all, and giving them was only a little gay. More so if you jerked off while giving one, and even more if you swallowed. But letting another guy fuck you, unless maybe there was a really good reason that you had to, was the one thing you didn't want anyone to find out about. One time someone walked in on a senior doing him, and Sam almost died. But he also came harder than ever before, so... And then the guy who walked in fucked him too, so come to think of it, it wasn't all that bad.

He waits until he's alone with Finn in the locker room. "Dude, can I talk to you for a minute?" Finn's almost fully dressed, and Sam doesn't want him to walk out.

Finn shuts his locker and turns to lean his back against it. He crosses his arms and says, "What's up? Uh, you wanna put something on?"

Sam's in just his boxers. He ignores the last question and says, "I wanna make it up to you."

"Make what up to me?"

"The quarterback position. Quinn."

"It's cool, man. You got them both fair and square. I'm not even into Quinn anymore..."

"But still. It would make me feel better if you felt better."

"Well, I don't know how you plan to make me feel better."

Sam gives him a lopsided smile. "I totally lied to Puck when I said I've never had balls in my mouth before."

Finn gives him a confused look, and while he's trying to figure it out Sam drops to his knees in front of him. He reaches up to the button on Finn's jeans, but before he opens it he looks up and asks, "So what do you say?"

Finn stares down at him dumbly, but eventually he manages to nod, and that's all the answer Sam needs. He undoes Finn's fly and pulls his jeans and underwear down to his knees in one motion. He has a nice cock, nicer than Sam expected. It's not hard yet, but Sam can take care of that. He gently licks around the head, teasing the base with his fingertips. Finn lets out some kind of strangled moan and bangs his head back against the locker. Sam smiles as he licks up and down. He's gathered that this is Finn's first blowjob ever, and he's going to make it good for him.

He licks for a while, everywhere, but mainly alternating between the head and the balls. He keep doing that until Finn is way past hard and on his way to desperate for more. He can tell when Finn hits this stage because Finn's head bangs against the locker again and his grip on Sam's hair tightens until he's pulling it. The hair pulling gets about a thousand times harder when Sam finally circles Finn's cock with his lips, forms a seal around it, and begins to suck.

Sam's hard now too. He really wants to take out his dick and stroke it, but he doesn't know how Finn would react to that, so he doesn't. He busies his hands with Finn, one hand holding his ass and the other playing with his balls. Finn tastes really good—he's just out of the shower, but he still tastes more like guy than like soap. And the moans he's making, which he's probably not even aware of, are so hot. Sam can tell he's not going to last long, which is kind of disappointing but also kind of hot. He's always sort of proud when he can make a guy come really fast.

And Finn does come really fast. He lets out a surprised shout, grabs Sam by the shoulders, and pumps into his mouth. Sam takes his cock down his throat and sucks him dry. Finn shudders with his release, and he yelps a little when Sam licks the last little bit of come off the tip of his cock before letting it go.

Sam looks up and sees he still has his eyes squeezed shut. He stands up and adjusts his shorts to make his hard-on less obvious. Finn is still just standing there with his eyes closed until Sam punches him in the shoulder and asks, "You okay, man?"

Finn opens his eyes and looks around like he's not sure how he ended up in the locker room. "That was, uh..." He looks down and seems really surprised to see his pants down. He pulls them up and says, "So I guess we're even now."

Sam shrugs. "We don't have to be."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean maybe it'll take a few more times before we're even. Like maybe lots more times."

"Uh. You would really do that again?"

"I mean, if you think it would help. I want us to be bros."

Sam starts to walk away and Finn asks, "Where are you going, man?"

"Shower."

"Didn't you just have one?"

"Yeah, but have you ever spent any time on the locker room floor? It's filthy." Finn seems to accept this explanation, and while it's true, it isn't the real reason. Sam desperately needs to rub one out.

He's actually glad now that he didn't try to jerk off while sucking Finn's dick. What he really needs is a two-handed wank, and that's hard to do while blowing someone. He gets in the shower and before he even touches his cock he shoves a couple fingers up his ass. Fuck, that's good, finger fucking himself and thinking of Finn's cock. He doesn't end up lasting much longer than Finn did; almost as soon as he starts to jerk himself he's spraying the shower walls with his spunk.

He leans against the shower wall for a minute, resting his head on his arm, to regain his composure before he tries to rinse the evidence off the walls and go get dressed.

How the fuck is he going to get Finn to fuck him and think it was his own idea? He hopes he'll at least want more blowjobs.

XOXOXO

Kurt's first time with Noah—he just can't think of him as Puck when they're being intimate, no matter how unromantic their "relationship" is—isn't that great. But it isn't that bad either. It hurts, like Noah said it would and like he expected. But it actually hurts less than he expected. Probably because Noah is a lot gentler the first time than Kurt assumed he would be.

And it gets better each time they do it. Noah drops the gentleness after a while, but not before Kurt's able to handle him being rough. What he doesn't drop is a considerateness that surprises Kurt. Kurt had several demands before they started fucking, and one of them was that it couldn't just be about Noah getting off. Noah takes this seriously, and he always makes sure Kurt comes. He's not afraid to touch Kurt's dick, and he's even had his mouth on it a couple times.

They're in Noah's bedroom. Noah's mother isn't around much, so they usually go to his place. Noah is lying back on his bed, and Kurt is riding his cock. Kurt actually likes it best when Noah just bends him over something and fucks him from behind. He's come to appreciate sex as a purely physical act where you don't even have to look at your partner. (Not that he doesn't like Noah, of course. In fact he's become much fonder of him than is probably wise.) Besides, bent over and taking it from behind seems to be the best position for getting his prostate nailed.

But today Noah said he's tired of doing all the work and wants Kurt to ride him. Kurt almost suggested that if thinks topping is so hard maybe he should try bottoming for once, but he doesn't want to push him too far and upset the balance they've struck. And so he's working himself up and down Noah's dick, eyes closed in concentration as he tries so hard to find that spot in himself that Noah always seems to hit effortlessly. He gets it, finally, and lets out an "Oh! Oooooh, fuck!"

Noah's hand grips his cock and starts to pump him. "Come on, Kurt, let it out. Come for me, Kurt." Kurt knows that Noah only likes him to come because it makes his ass muscles tighten around his cock, but in moments like this, when Noah's practically cooing at him to come, he's almost able to believe that Noah just really likes to give him pleasure. It's in this moment of almost believing that he falls over the edge, crying out Noah's name as he sprays his chest with come. Puck comes at the same time, pushing deep into Kurt and throwing his head back.

"Fucking hell you're good, Hummel."

"Yeah," Kurt agrees, panting. "You too, Puckerman." He climbs off Puck and lies down next to him on the bed. It's not that they cuddle or anything, but sometimes Kurt is a little wobbly-legged afterwards and likes to rest a few minutes before driving home. Besides, there's something he's been meaning to ask. "So how are we going to let Finn find out what we're doing?"

"Huh?" Puck asks, sounding kind of out of it.

"Finn? Making him jealous? That's not going to happen if he doesn't know what's going on between you and me. So are you just going to come out and tell him, or should I, or—"

"Oh, so you still want to do that?"

"Well, it was part of the plan, wasn't it? Or at least the plan as you sold it to me. Don't tell me you had no intention—"

"Chill, dude, I didn't lie to you. I'm just a little surprised you still want to go through with that part of the plan because I thought the two of us were having fun. But whatever, man. Go ahead and tell him."

"I wonder if he'd even believe me, though," Kurt muses. "No, I think we'd better arrange for him to catch us in flagrante delicto."

"What?" Puck asks.

Kurt rolls his eyes and says, "We need him to actually see us fucking."

XOXOXO

Sam has been blowing Finn pretty regularly for a while now. They don't even talk about it anymore, Sam just—any time he's alone with Finn and reasonably sure they won't be interrupted, he just drops to his knees in front of him and goes to work. Of course, they're not really alone all that often, so sometimes they mess around with less than total privacy.

Specifically, in the locker room showers. There are semiprivate stalls, so it's pretty safe. They're surrounded by chest-high walls, so as long as Sam stays down, no one will see him unless they walk right up to one of the walls and look over it. And McKinley guys just don't do that. If anything, Sam and Finn are more likely to be found out thanks to Finn's moaning, but he's getting better at suppressing that. And even when he lets some noises out, any other guys who hear it probably assume he's jerking off.

They're in one of the shower stalls now, and Sam is pretty much just teasing Finn with little licks here and there. The locker room is close to empty already, and he hopes that if they wait a little longer they'll really be alone, and Finn won't even have to try to be quiet. Sam loves making him moan.

Another thing Sam loves about blowing Finn is the way he keeps his eyes closed tight, like he wants to really concentrate on how Sam's lips feel on his dick and he doesn't want any distractions. Plus it means Sam can touch himself without Finn noticing.

He's pretty sure that Finn has already figured out that he jerks off afterwards, but he's never said anything about it. And he's definitely never said anything to indicate that he'd be cool with Sam coming in front of him, so he doesn't try it. Besides, Sam's discovered that, when he's blowing Finn, he likes to finger fuck himself way more than he likes to jerk himself. There's just something about Finn's cock—Sam can't stop thinking about how much he wants it in his ass.

So here they are in the shower stall. Finn's leaning back against the full wall, the one the shower head is attached to, with his eyes squeezed shut. Sam's on his knees, water spraying down full force on his head, two fingers dipping in and out of his asshole, nipping at Finn's inner thighs. It's not the greatest place to be, only because the water is going to make it hard to hear when the place empties out. But that's okay, he'll just keep teasing Finn for a while.

Noah steps out of the locker room into the back hallway where Kurt's waiting for him. "Eighth time's the charm, he's all alone in the showers."

Kurt gives a triumphant "Yes!" They've been waiting every single day for almost two weeks for Finn to be the last one in the locker room, and they're finally getting lucky.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Noah asks.

"Of course I'm sure. You're not going to chicken out on me now, are you?"

"And you're ready?"

"I'll probably need an extra coat of lube," Kurt says, handing the bottle to Noah, "but otherwise yes, I'm stretched and ready for action."

"Let's do this, then." Noah holds the door open for Kurt to go through first. Such a gentleman! If this actually works and Kurt ends up with Finn, he'll actually miss messing around with Noah.

Puck locks the door with the key he stole from Coach Beiste so they won't be disturbed. Kurt looks so happy and excited. The excitement he gets—getting fucked in front of the guy he's crushing on is going to be by far the kinkiest thing the kid has ever done. Puck kind of wishes he weren't so damn happy about it though. Puck certainly isn't.

Letting Kurt use him to make Finn jealous has got to be the worst idea he's ever had. He knew it was bad even when he first mentioned it. Finn still hasn't totally forgiven him for Quinn, and this stunt is not likely to make him real pleased. Even though Finn doesn't have any actual claim on Kurt, if he finds out they're intentionally messing with him...Besides, if it works, then Kurt is going to call off their arrangement. That thought bums him out more than he thought it would.

But. It's the plan he agreed to, and he's not going to back out. And if this might be the last time he gets to fuck Kurt, he's sure as shit going to enjoy it.

He watches Kurt get undressed. The kid is actually hot, and not just his ass. Something about his skin, his hips...shit, even his dick. Puck's already hard.

He catches up with Kurt, strips his own clothes off, grabs a couple towels, and leads the way to the showers. Finn is there, and he's not even really under the water, he's just leaning back against the wall with his eyes closed.

Sam is just barely touching him, and Finn hates it when he teases him like this. That is, he loves it—it gets him super hard. It's just so frustrating when it feels like Sam is never going to make him come. He's never actually not finished him off, but still, he hates the feeling that this could be the time he decides to just walk away or something.

Oh...oh! Sam's lips are on his balls now. So good, so good, don't move them a-...Shit, he moved them away and they're on his leg again. Oh, but there's his hand touching his cockhead, that's good, rubbing the precome around, good...the touch is so light, though, fuck...

He steals a glance downward to see if Sam has his fingers in his ass like he usually does. Finn doesn't know what's up with that, but he's not going to ask too many questions of someone totally willing to blow him regularly. Besides, it's really hot. Sam has an amazing ass. Finn would be lying if he said he didn't want to get in there. He watches Sam's fingers slide into his ass and quickly closes his eyes again so Sam won't know he saw, and also so he can picture it being his dick sliding in there instead.

Oh yeah, there's the tongue, licking around and around his cock. Put the whole thing in your mouth, he thinks. Put the whole thing in your mouth, Sam. Oh! Finn gasps out loud when Sam actually does it. Did he tell him to out loud or can Sam read his mind? Fuck, who cares, it's so fucking good.

As much as Finn would prefer to be thinking of nothing but Sam's amazing mouth around his dick, he becomes vaguely aware of voices coming toward them. Shit, at least two more guys are getting in the showers, which means Finn will have to stop gasping. Worse, it means Sam will probably go back to teasing. But oh fuck, oh fuck, his mouth feels good right now. Finn tries not to do anything that will make Sam stop as he moves back under the water to look like he's actually showering.

What the fuck, man, some dude is getting into the shower stall right next to his. He and Sam are literally the only ones in the showers—not that anyone else knows Sam is there—and the dude had to pick the one right next to them? Shouldn't the same rules apply as for urinals? Okay, well, he'll just have to ignore whoever it is and act like he's showering. Where the hell did he put the soap?

He opens his eyes, and he's not trying to look at the guy in the stall next to him or anything because...well, it seems creepy. But he can't help but notice something strange out of the corner of his eye. Namely, it looks like there are two guys there in the one stall. Holy shit, he thought he and Sam were the only ones who messed around in the showers.

But wait, it doesn't make sense. Why would they choose the stall right next to him? And it didn't look like either of them was even trying to hide. While he's trying to catch a better glimpse without seeming to be looking, he hears a voice he'd recognize anywhere. It's Kurt, saying, "Oh, God." Sam heard it too, apparently, because he stops touching Finn at all. And then, before Finn can mentally process what he just heard, Kurt says something else: "God, Noah, yes!"

What. The. Fucking. Fuck.

He forgets all about trying to seem like he's not looking and just stares. And, yes, Puck is in the shower next to him, and he's got Kurt up against the wall under the shower head with his dick up his ass.

And Kurt is liking it! That's the most fucked-up part. Because Finn has suspected for a while that Puck is a little gay. Puck's the first one who noticed Sam's awesome ball-sucking mouth, after all, and Finn has seen the sex eyes he's been making at Kurt for he doesn't even remember how long now. But since when does Kurt like him back? Puck is an uncivilized asshole, so not Kurt's type. And besides, Kurt is supposed to be crushing on Finn.

Just what exactly is Puck trying to prove, anyway? Finn locks eyes with him while he's pounding Kurt's ass. "So," he says, loud enough that they can both hear him over the water from the showers and...and the other noises, "you and Kurt, Puck?"

"That's right, man," Puck huffs.

Sam stands up and says, "What!?" He looks at the two of them in the other stall and says, "Holy shit!"

"Holy shit, yourself, Evans," Puck says, "what are you doing in there with Hudson?"

"He's doing the same thing Kurt is doing in there with you," Finn says.

Sam turns toward Finn. "I am?" he asks. He leans closer and says into his ear, "You want me to let you fuck me in front of Puck and Kurt?" Just the fact that Finn would want to do that to him, and would think he would even consider the idea, is just about the most humiliating thing ever. The only thing more humiliating is how much the idea turns him on.

Finn whispers back, "Don't you want something better than your own fingers up your ass?" Shit, Finn knows about that? But he does have a point, and Sam nods with a mix of eagerness and shame. "Then bend over," Finn says.

Sam looks around wildly for something to use for lube. He knows Finn has never fucked anyone before at all, much less in the ass, and it's going to hurt. At least if he can find something to use it should hurt a little less.

The good news is he spots some actual lube, specifically made for anal sex. The bad news is it's Kurt's, and he's gonna have to ask if he can use some. He watches Puck pound into Kurt a couple times and wonders how you ask something like that of two guys who are already going at it. But then Finn tries to bend him over and he really needs it now and he spits it out: "Kurt, man, can I use some of your lube?"

Kurt makes eye contact with him. He looks pissed, actually, until Puck nails him really good and his eyelids flutter and he mumbles, "Uh huh." Puck is the one who actually hands it to him.

Sam lubes up his hole and tries to stretch himself a little (thank God he was already fingering himself!) and manages to lube up Finn's cock too before Finn bends him over so his arms and head are resting on the wall between their stall and Puck and Kurt's.

"Oh, this I gotta see," Puck says, and without taking his dick out he moves Kurt so that he's in the same position as Sam, but like a mirror image. Sam's and Kurt's arms and heads are right next to each others'; they could totally make out if they wanted to.

Trying to ignore the bemused way Puck is watching them, Sam reaches behind himself to expose his hole for Finn and guide him in. And then Finn's cock is just barreling in, not slowing down for anything like the fact that there isn't enough room for it yet, and it fucking hurts, and Sam screams and grabs tight onto Kurt's forearm and puts his head down so if he cries no one will see.

Kurt can't quite believe that Sam is touching him while he's getting fucked—while both of them are getting fucked, in fact. It's so wildly inappropriate and weirdly intimate, and it's what makes him really realize for the first time just how bizarre this situation that he's in is. He looks at Finn, who looks so over-the-top ecstatic to have his dick inside Sam, and then Noah starts nailing him harder and he has to close his eyes and he can't think about anything else except Noah's cock, fuck, it's so good, so good.

Finn just entered another person. He just entered Sam and it feels fucking amazing. Like, not that he wasn't interested in sex before or like he didn't believe that it felt good, but he had no idea it could feel _this _good, and holy fuck, why doesn't everyone do this all the time? He catches Kurt looking at him. Yeah, Kurt still totally wants him, wishes he could trade places with Sam. He probably has no idea why he let Puck touch him in the first place.

But then Kurt yelps and closes his eyes, and it sounds like he's saying, "So good, so good" to himself. And Puck looks so fucking smug. Finn might not be as experienced or whatever, but he can give it to Sam at least as good as Puck can give it to Kurt. He looks right in Puck's eye as he pulls back and slams back into Sam, making him scream again and lurch forward.

Puck still can't quite believe what he's seeing: Finn and Sam, what the fuck? Sam looks like he's taken a cock before, but Finn obviously has no idea what he's doing. And he's looking at Puck while he's fucking Sam—what is up with that? Is he trying to prove something? To Puck? Does he actually think he's a huge stud or something? Cause that's what it seems like he thinks. He seems to have forgotten that Puck is a certified sex shark.

"Spread your legs a little wider, baby," he says to Kurt. Kurt does, and Puck rams his cock into him over and over with renewed force. And he's hitting Kurt's prostate every time if Kurt's cries of pleasure are any indication. Sam doesn't look like he's enjoying himself at all.

Sam is enjoying himself, it just hurts still is all. But he loves that Finn bent him over and is making him take it, and he loves that Puck and Kurt saw Finn bend him over and make him take it. He loves that he is taking it despite the pain. He loves being used like some kind of sex doll. Or like a fuckable rag doll. His whole body's being jostled around, pushed forward and pulled back as Finn fucks into and out of him, not really doing anything of its own volition. He lets all his muscles relax and lets Finn have his way with him. It's awesome, and now that he is relaxed it barely even hurts anymore.

Kurt is the first one to come. Not that anyone can see except him and maybe Puck, but he helpfully announces it: "Oh, Noah, Noah, I'm coming, I'm coming!"

He reaches back to grab Noah's ass and pull it farther into himself. His dick, which neither he nor Noah has touched, lets go with a fountain of milky come. He feels his ass grip Noah's cock tight, which usually makes Noah come too, but he can tell that this time Noah plans to keep fucking him as long as possible.

Puck lets himself enjoy the feeling of Kurt coming on his cock, but not too much, because he has no intention of coming yet. He doesn't totally understand what game Finn is playing with him and why, but he feels it's important that he not back down. He keeps fucking Kurt hard through his orgasm, keeping an eye on Finn.

And Finn keeps an eye on Puck too, when he's not looking down at Sam taking his cock, at a strong guy like Sam letting himself be under Finn's complete control. The only movements he's making are the ones caused by Finn's dick slamming into him. It's so hot. He doesn't even seem embarrassed that Puck and Kurt are seeing him like this. Or maybe he is, but he's letting Finn do it anyway. And, oh Jesus, is he glad Sam's letting him do it, because he feels unbelievably awesome.

Finn could pound this ass all day and night. Even after he comes he's pretty sure he'll be able to get hard again right away. Of course, he's not totally sure, and just in case he can't he doesn't want to come before Puck does. He has to bring out his mailman memory now and then to keep that from happening.

Puck is starting to wish he had let himself come when Kurt did. It's not that he's getting tired of fucking him, or getting tired at all, it's just that it's always better when they come together. But hey, they still can. It just means he'll have to get Kurt hard again so he can come again. He reaches around for Kurt's dick and finds it's already starting to get hard again. Kurt is so fucking amazing.

Is that what you're supposed to do, Finn wonders when he sees Puck grab Kurt's cock. It makes sense. He grabs Sam's, and Jesus it's hard. Sam jumps when he touches it and lets out a low moan, followed by, "Oh fuck yeah."

Fuck yeah, Finn has his cock in his hand, which Sam totally didn't even expect. And he's slamming so hard into his ass, it's actually the best pounding Sam's ever had. If Finn knew what he were doing he might be worried about hurting him, but he doesn't so he isn't. And it's perfect, Sam loves it hard and fast. He's even nailing his prostate, through luck or brute force or both, and now that he's jerking him too Sam won't last much longer.

Sam is making animal-like grunting noises, they're so crude, and they're the hottest thing Kurt has ever heard. And with Noah still fucking him and now stroking his dick he's so going to come again. "God, Noah," he moans.

And that's it. Why the fuck is Puck staring at Finn when he could be looking at Kurt, reading the pleasure he's giving him on his boy's beautiful face? He lifts Kurt up and presses him against the wall so they're facing each other. Kurt wraps his legs around his waist and Puck re-enters him, both of them shuddering at the sensation of the new angle.

Puck starts jerking Kurt's dick and Kurt bites his shoulder. Puck looks into his eyes and says, "I want to come with you." Kurt nods, but Puck catches him looking at Finn, and he knows he's going to lose him. Kurt's looking at Finn, in fact, when he starts to come, even though Puck is the one sucking a hickey into his neck and filling him to overflowing with his come. Even though Puck is the one whispering, "I love you," though not loud enough to be heard over the water or over Kurt's orgasmic shouts.

Those shouts of Kurt's as he has his second orgasm are the final straw that make Sam lose it and start to come too. His ass clamps down tight on Finn, who immediately starts to come as well. Sam is screaming and trembling as he shoots his wad onto Finn's hand and beyond, while Finn's whole body stiffens and his cock surges forward, releasing his load into Sam's ass.

Sam's knees are so weak after his climax that he crumples onto the shower floor. Finn gropes around for the shower controls and turns off the water, which isn't very warm anymore anyway. He should be cold now, but he apparently worked up a lot of heat fucking Sam. He leans back against one of the partial walls and looks over at Kurt, who's talking softly to Puck while still in his arms.

"You're going to talk to him, aren't you?" Puck is asking him.

"Yeah. Wish me luck," Kurt says, hopping down. "And thanks, Noah. You've been really great." Kurt kisses Puck on the cheek and wraps a towel around his waist before he walks out of the stall and around to the other side of Finn's stall.

"So..." he says while Finn wraps a towel around himself as well. "That was sort of weird and intense."

"Why did you do it?" Finn asks him.

"Honestly?" Kurt says. "I wanted you to see what you're missing out on. I see you've already discovered the joys of boy-on-boy action..." Kurt glances at Sam, who gets up off the floor, puts a towel around his waist, and walks toward the lockers. Puck looks at Kurt once more and then turns off the shower and follows Sam.

"Yeah, I guess I see the appeal now," Finn says.

"Of boys in general? Or of me specifically?"

"You specifically," Finn answers, right before he pulls Kurt into a kiss.

"Fuck!" Puck says when he sees the kiss. He kicks a locker with his bare foot, which is a mistake and hurts like a bitch.

"Sorry I messed things up with you and Kurt," Sam says as he towel-dries his hair.

"What? No, there was never any me and Kurt. And even if there was, you didn't mess it up."

"But I'd still feel better if you'd let me make it up to you."

"What are you talking about?" Puck asks, and Sam gives him a lopsided smile.


End file.
